One More Chance
by riz614
Summary: Kehilangan. Dan mereka ingin menyatukannya kembali. Satu waktu untuk satu kesempatan


ONE MORE CHANCE

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh hanya saya pinjam untuk menghidupkan ceritanya. Takkan ada unsur SARA(?)!

Summary : Kehilangan. Dan mereka ingin menyatukannya kembali. Satu waktu untuk satu kesempatan.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Rated : T 3

Length : Chapter

Genre : Drama.

 **WARNING! YAOI FANFIC! DLDR! DON'T BASH! FUJOSHI, FUNDANSHI AREA! GIVE ME LOVE(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(riz614)**

PROLOGUE 1

Happy reading~

…

…

…

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan bertemu. Ibu berjanji akan memberikanmu banyak hadiah untuk Natal nanti," Yoona mengecup pucuk kepala dari bocah pendek yang memandangnya dengan penuh sedih. Yang mana bocah itu ialah anak satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah, aku mau Ibu menepati janji tidak akan melewati malam Natal bersamaku. Ibu selalu saja tidak—" dan perkataan tersebut terputus karena Baekhyun menangis keras dipelukan Yoona. Bocah pria berusia tujuh itu enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan tubuh ibunya yang akan pergi untuk bekerja di luar kota—lagi.

Tetapi, pengasuhnya, Jassy segera menarik punggung sempit Baekhyun untuk melepaskan kaitannya. Sementara, Yoona memberikan senyuman disertai tangisannya juga. Wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu membingkai wajah kecil anaknya yang kacau. "Ibu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan besar itu. Janji!"

.

.

Dan Yoona menepati janjinya. Ia datang dua jam sebelum tengah malam Natal tiba. Namun, Baekhyun merasa kebingungan tatkala ibunya datang bersama sosok pamannya yang ia ketahui tinggal di Seoul. "Paman Seunghyun?" Yoona telah mengantisipasi kejadian ini jauh-jauh hari. Lantas, ia pun menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang anak. "Tidak apa, kan, kalau Ibu mengajak Paman Seunghyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Yoona, dan senyuman manis terukir dibibir tipisnya. "Rumah semakin ramai kalau ada Paman! Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada riang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengijinkan Paman untuk ikut merayakan Natal bersama kalian," Pria yang bernama lengkap Byun Seunghyun, berjongkok untuk menepuk pelan surai coklat keponakannya. Tak lupa senyuman hangat tersungging pada bibir miliknya sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh pada ranjangnya yang besar. Sebuah pesan dari kepala pelayan rumah mengatakan jika ibunya akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tentang bisnis perusahaan mendiang ayahnya kenegara seberang.

Sungguh ia baru saja melihat ibunya dua malam, namun kenapa wanita yang telah ia panggil 'ibu' itu semakin jarang berada dirumah? Mungkinkah kematian ayah yang dicintainya, membuat sang ibu menjadi seperti ini?

Kini aliran asin yang tak disukainya itu mulai menghiasi pipinya yang kian menirus. Ia menahan sebuah isakkan pilu.

"Ayah..."

.

Malam menjemput hari, bulan sabit merajai bentangan langit. Sang bintang pun ikut serta merayakan keindahan hari gelap ini.

Deru nafas Baekhyun mulai memburu dengan jantung yang berpacu abnormal. Keringat membasahi sebagian piyamanya. Ia sesak bukan main untuk sekadar mengeluarkan suara. Sakit. Perasaan sakit yang berada dalam tubuhnya akhir ini mulai tak bisa ia kendalikan dan bahkan menjadi-jadi. Seringkali ia merasakan hal seperti ini jika ia telah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Sosok yang bergerumul dikursi panjang dekat dengan jendela kamar seperti tak mendengar rintihan kesakitannya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak untuk membangunkan Jassy. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dari kepalanya, ia mengeluarkan napas sedikit kasar dan berucap syukur karena Tuhan masih menolongnya dalam kondisi buruk. Ia pun berniat untuk bangun dari tidurannya dan menuju pada kursi. Wajah kelelahan ia dapati dari raut Jassy yang masih menutupkan mata. Ia tak sampai hati membangunkan wanita baik hati itu, lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, hendak mengambil segelas mineral dilantai bawah tepatnya dapur.

Suara decitan pintu ruangan teve menginterupsi langkah kakinya yang terbalut oleh sandal berbulu. Mengurungkan niatan untuk membasuh kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia bersembunyi dari pintu ruangan yang kini telah tertutup rapat. Sayup suara orang ia dengarkan dengan jeli.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengenyahkannya sekarang?"

"Kau gila?"

Tunggu itu suara seorang wanita yang tak perlu ia prediksikan pemiliknya.

Kenapa ibunya berada disini? Bukankah Mrs. Rey telah mengatakan padanya tentang kepergiannya siang tadi? Dan siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, yang ia yakini adalah sesosok pria dewasa?

Seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya tak satu pun terjawab. Baekhyun menempelkan telinga kirinya pada kayu pintu. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas segala keresahan yang ia rasakan secara instan.

"Bukankah ini rencana kita dari dulu?" Baekhyun membesarkan diameter matanya ketika mengetahui pemilik suara pria itu.

"Aku rasa ini...terlalu cepat," suara ibunya menyahuti dengan nada gemetar.

 _ **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ibu dengan Paman Seunghyun?**_

Ya, Seunghyun. Sosok pria maskulin berwajah tampan yang hampir menyerupai ayahnya itu —yang telah tiada.

"Sampai semuanya tahu akan kejadian itu? Ini hampir satu tahun Yoona jika kau lupa akan penantianku."

.

 _ **Apa yang mereka bicarakan?**_

.

"Bersabarlah sayang, aku pun sama tersiksa sepertimu. Tapi, aku menginginkan jejak kita tak di ketahui oleh yang lain."

.

 _ **Ada apa ini?**_

.

"Kau menyuruhku bersabar terus dan menerus, Yoona. Ternyata kau begitu pengecut menjadi seorang pembunuh!"

Ibunya—

Pembunuh?

Siapa yang menjadi korban pembunuhan?

"Aku memilihmu, Seunghyun! Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu padaku, setelah kau mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat yang membuatku hilang kendali untuk menghabisinya!"

"Sayangku, kau lupa jika kau-lah yang lebih dulu memujaku?"

"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas. Aku rela menghilangkannya demi dirimu!"

Baekhyun menangis. Tentu dengan tangan yang dibekap pada mulutnya. Cukup hentikan. Ia sudah mulai hilang kekuatan untuk sekadar mendengarkan kembali pembicaraan itu sampai tuntas.

Tidak mungkin ini terjadi pada keluarganya!

Tuhan tak sampai hati memberikan takdir setragis itu pada keluarganya yang ia yakini penuh kedamaian sebelum ayahnya meninggal.

Ia menggapai dinding untuk membantu langkahnya. Dan bersembunyi pada meja dibawah tangga. Meneruskan tangisannya dan tak lagi menyembunyikan isakkan. Ia berani melakukan itu karena ruangan teve berada diradius jauh dari keberadaannya sekarang.

.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui jika kematian ayahnya telah direncanakan. Dan poin plusnya adalah jika kemungkinan dirinya pun akan sama seperti itu.

•••••

Dua hari. Baekhyun absen dari sekolah, ia merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Jassy dengan baik hati mengurus apa yang dibutuhkan oleh bocah yang ia kira mempunyai stimulan yang baik.

Siang hari adalah waktu ia mengistirahatkan diri setelah diberikan dosis obat demam. Ya, benar. Baekhyun mengalami suhu panas tubuhnya yang tinggi, namun dokter mengatakan jika ini hanyalah demam biasa. Tak perlu berlebih untuk menanganinya. Cukup dengan istirahat dan meminum obat sesuai takarannya saja, Baekhyun akan kembali pulih. Hanya itu yang diucapkan sang dokter pada Jassy.

Malam kembali mengambil alih kekuasaan sang hari. Setelah mengalami tidur yang sangat panjang, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu waktu sore yang akan ia habiskan bersama Jassy di taman belakang rumah. Ia melewatkan waktu sebanyak itu, apakah sebenarnya racikan dokter pada obatnya itu salah? Kenapa ia bisa tertidur selama ini? Mengenyampingkan rasa kesal pada sang dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, Baekhyun menyibakkan selimut yang telah menghangatkannya selama sembilan jam itu.

Sial!

Akibat terlalu lama tertidur, kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main.

Ia menoleh pada samping kiri tepatnya kursi panjang tempat tidur Jassy. Namun hanya lipatan selimut dan juga bantal masih tertata rapi. Ini sudah jam waktu tidur, kenapa temannya itu masih berkeliaran dibawah sana?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendecih tak suka memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang sering bertingkah konyol dan berhobi tersenyum terlalu lebar itu.

"Aku sakit, dia malah enak-enakkan bebas! Teman macam apa itu?!" gerutunya sambil menapakkan kaki pada lantai. Langkah kaki terayun dengan pelan menuju pintu kamar. Ia membukanya dengan satu tangan memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Jassy?" Baekhyun menimbulkan suara bergema, mungkin karena suasana malamnya yang sepi. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang cukup banyak, mencoba mencari pesuruh lainnya untuk ditanyakan keberadaan Jassy dimana. Namun, tak satu pun sosok lain selain dirinya yang kecil dan tentu barang-barang mewah yang menjulang tinggi.

"Mrs. Rey, Jassy... Mr. Watson? ... Mongryong!" Baekhyun memekik ketika melihat anjingnya tak jauh dari pandangannya. Mongryong ialah anjing kesayangan ayahnya yang tentu diambil alih pengurusannya sekarang oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Mongryong nampak terbujur diruangan tengah, tak mengindahkan suara lantang sang majikan kecilnya itu.

Cahaya bulan yang menerobos pada jendela besar rumah tertuju pada anjingnya yang berlumuran darah. Ia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas jika tubuh binatang peliharaannya itu telah terobek atau mungkin dirobek?! Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Mongryong dengan tangisan yang pecah. Baekhyun kecil mengambil raga kosong hewan kesayangannya itu tanpa mempedulikan bau anyir pekat yang menusuk.

Langkah kaki terdengar setelah Baekhyun menghentikan tangisan. Ia mencari ke penjuru ruangan, tepatnya sumber dari langkah kaki yang ia yakini menuju kearahnya sekarang.

Benar saja, kini nampak sosok pria yang telah ia benci dari dua hari sebelumnya. Pria berwajah menyerupai pria yang dicintainya itu menatapnya tajam dan juga meremehkan.

Seunghyun berpakaian serba hitam. Menatapnya dengan seringaian yang ia rasa tak membuatnya mengecil. Bahkan rasa benci itu kian meluas dari hatinya ketika bingkai kotak yang menjadi hiasan mata itu dilempar sengaja oleh sang pemilik.

"Aku menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yoona itu benar. Wajahmu begitu mirip dengan—"

"Dan itu adalah hal yang tersial bagiku."

"Whoah, anak manis sepertimu dilarang berkata kasar pada ibumu sendiri."

"Seorang wanita yang mencampakkan keluarganya demi parasit."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan mantap, ia balas memandang tajam pada sorot itu. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya!"

Seunghyun terkesiap akan ucapan bocah didepannya. Gemeletuk gigi dan kepalan tangan ia jadikan pelampiasan, tak ingin terlalu gampang dimainkan mental oleh pria yang belum menginjak remaja.

"Kau bocah pintar, tapi mungkin eksistensimu akan lenyap." Seunghyun berucap dingin, dan ia mendekat satu langkah dari Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya berani. Wajah Baekhyun memang mirip dengan Yoona namun, ia tak menutupi fakta jika mata sipit itu begitu sama persis dari seseorang yang telah ia lenyapkan tahun lalu.

"Mengejutkan sekali ketika bocah sepertiku tak takut akan kematian," pria dewasa berhati iblis itu mencoba memancing emosi mangsanya.

"Lebih mengerikan dari orang yang mengambil kehidupan milik orang lain hanya untuk memuaskan kehidupannya sendiri."

"Cukup!" Seunghyun telah diujung kesabarannya dengan perbincangannya bersama anak kecil ini. Ia meraih bahu sempit itu, mencengkramnya sedikit kuat dan memperlihatkan tatapan buas pada Baekhyun yang nampak bergeming.

"Sial! Baru kali ini aku merasakan kalah berbicara. Dan parahnya itu kau! Seorang bocah malang seperti ayahnya sendiri! Hahaha."

"Apakah kau menyukai apa yang sekarang kau lakukan ini? Atau selama hidupmu kau merasakan kepuasan setelah melakukan apa yang mestinya kau tak dapatkan dengan cara kotormu ini?"

"Diam kau bocah! Kau tahu apa tentangku?!" ucapnya berang, bahkan Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan sekali dorongan.

"..." Baekhyun tak menyahut kembali, rasa sakit pada kepalanya kembali menerjang. Ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan menundukkan kepala dan memenjamkan matanya erat.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk momen terakhirmu." Seunghyun bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau sampaikan untuk terakhir hidupmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghadap pada sosok tinggi itu yang tengah memegang sebuah pelatuk. Iak merasa takut dan berkeinginan untuk melarikan diri. Namun, jika ini adalah takdir Tuhan untuk mempertemukannya kembali pada pelukan sang ayah, maka ia akan menunggu malaikat maut untuk menjemputnya saat ini.

Di lain sisi, Seunghyun begitu kesusahan untuk menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengeksekusi seorang bocah yang terlihat tenang dengan sorot mata datar.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah suara menjadi penghalang niatan Seunghyun untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

"Mau menjadi penolong ternyata, kau pergi sekarang juga! Sebelum aku berniat untuk menghabisimu!"

Sosok wanita itu tak sama sekali bergerak mundur lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah diberikan ancaman. Alih-alih ia berdiri dengan sorot ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang ia tujukan pada seorang pria kecil.

"Pergilah Jassy."

"Tidak akan!" Wanita itu yang ternyata Jassy berjalan dan memberikan kehangatan seperti biasanya. Jassy memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tak membalas rangkulan itu, ia hanya menunduk dan mengeluarkan air kesedihannya kembali.

"Haruskah aku menambahkan daftar orang?" Seunghyun berkata sinis dan berdecih. Namun tiba-tiba saja suara lain menginterupsi.

"Jangan kau lukai anakku, Seunghyun!"

Siapa lagi jika bukan Yoona yang bersuara khas itu. Seunghyun merasa pusing sekarang, pasalnya apa yang ia rencanakan tadi pagi berantakan. Dua orang yang telah ia kunci diruangan bawah tanah kini menampakkan batang hidungnya dan mencuri waktunya.

"Kau bergerak atau pun tidak, bocah ini akan segera mati!"

"Beraninya kau!"

Seunghyun memuncak. Kemarahannya tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan setelah mendengar ucapan dari wanita yang ia cintai.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun sekarang juga Seunghyun! Atau aku panggil polisi!" ancaman Yoona bagaikan lelucon menyenangkan bagi pria pemegang pelatuk itu.

Seunghyun menurunkan pergelangan tangannya merasakan kaku akan sendi diantara sikut. Namun, pergerakan cepatnya yang kembali mengangkatkan pelatuk berisikan timah panas didepan Yoona, membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Inikah yang kau mau?" tanyanya datar, mengenyampingkan rasa sakit pada organ tubuhnya. Seunghyun menyayangkan sikap Yoona yang sekarang. Kenapa wanita itu berpaling dengan cepat ketika sudah sepakat akan janji mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu? Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, tanpa ada yang bersangkutan dengan kakaknya yang telah ia celakakan. Dan berniat untuk melenyapkan juga buah hati mereka setelahnya.

Namun, ia merasa dibohongi oleh Yoona.

Yoona berada dijalan yang tak lagi sama dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya seperti seonggok manusia yang menyedihkan!

"Benar, lepaskan Baekhyun terlebih dulu," Yoona memaksakan tersenyum. Ia melirik tepat pada sorot mata anaknya yang nampak terluka.

"Baiklah, itu maumu."

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _ **Door!**_

Sebuah tubuh terjerembab karena pukulan tepat pada tengkuknya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tentu rasa sakit mendominasi.

"Sialan!

"Mr. Watson!"

Orang yang memberikan pukulan pada Seunghyun berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Watson menindih bahu lebar pria yang bergerak beringas. Beruntung, ia memiliki kekuatannya kembali setelah diberikan obat bius pada secangkir kopi yang ia teguk siang hari, pemberian Seunghyun tentu saja.

"Cepat lari, Nyonya!"

Yoona tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu banyak, ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk meraih tubuh lemah anaknya.

"Maafkan Ibu..." ujar Yoona penuh sesal. Ia mencium wajah Baekhyun.

"..."

"Cepat bergeraklah!" suara lantang Mr. Watson membuat keheningan itu pudar. Dengan cepat ketiga figur yang sebelumnya diselimuti oleh kondisi sendu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Dengan cepat, Yoona membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu sesegera.

Jassy berada dibelakang mereka, berlari dan memastikan jika Seunghyun masih pada posisi tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya setelah melihat Seunghyun kini tidak lagi berada dibawah pengawasan Watson. Malah kini terbanting tubuh Watson dan setelahnya teriakan menyakitkan pria paruh baya itu memekakkan suasana pelik disana.

Mr. Watson terbunuh didepan matanya.

.

"Tidak mungkin... "

•••••

Yoona mengemudikan mobil secara kasar dan tentu membuat ini semua semakin tak terkendali. Baekhyun yang berada di jok belakang bersama Jassy begitu was-was setelah mengetahui jika ada mobil lain yang mengikuti jejaknya. Itu pasti Seunghyun!

"Nyonya bisakah lebih cepat lagi? Orang gila itu semakin mendekat."

Yoona mengikuti suruhan dari bawahannya, dengan menekan pedal gas, melaju dengan kecepatan tertinggi.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara untuk bebas dari kejaran iblis buas dibelakangnya, yang tak lain adalah Seunghyun.

Dalam keadaan menangis hebat, Yoona mencoba fokus pada jalanan. Namun, sekelabat bayangan dimana ia melakukan perbuatan yang mungkin tak pernah ada pengampunan itu mengambil fokusnya secara tiba-tiba.

Itu dimulai dari hari Rabu, tepatnya 6 Mei 1999. Pesta ulang tahun anak tunggalnya, yang baru menginjak umur sembilan tahun.

Kali pertama ia melihat kembali raut yang menyerupai suaminya setelah pernikahan.

Adik Byun Seungho—Seunghyun, menampakkan diri didepan mata. Mereka berbincang, dan dulu Yoona mengira jika Seunghyun adalah orang yang ramah. Apa yang dikatakan oleh keluarga Byun salah besar jika pemuda tampan itu mempunyai sebuah monster dari tubuhnya yang memukau.

Dan sebuah perasaan terlarang tumbuh kian banyak diantara mereka. Yoona tak—belum— menyesali ketika suaminya di bunuh secara tragis oleh adik iparnya sendiri, tentu ia pun ikut andil dari itu semua. Karena ia mendapati jika Seungho telah berselingkuh dan bahkan mempunyai anak haram dari wanita yang sama sekali ia kenali dengan baik sosoknya.

Namun...

Ketika Seunghyun berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlalu ambisius terhadap dirinya dan menginginkan dirinya sendiri sebagai milik seutuhnya bagi pria tampan itu.

Dari itu ia menyimpulkan jika jiwa Seunghyun benar-benar sakit.

.

Kembali pada masa sekarang, dimana Yoona masih gencar terhadap kemudi mobilnya yang ternyata telah sampai di tepi sungai. Dan kedua penumpang dibelakangnya masih memancarkan raut kegelisahan, walau pun Baekhyun masih berusaha tenang, Yoona mengetahuinya jika anak lelakinya itu berusaha untuk tak berteriak kencang.

Baekhyun ialah duplikat dari mendiang suaminya. Byun Seungho.

.

 _ **Ckiitt**_!

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Jassy berseru, kemudian ia menjerit ketika mobil Yoona ditabrak oleh mobil yang telah mengejarnya sejauh ini.

.

 _Sialan, masihkah si bedebah itu ingin sekali menghabisi nyawanya?!_

.

Jassy membuka pintu mobil dan bergerak cepat menuju pria angkuh yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Terkutuklah kau brengsek!" sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Jassy. Wanita itu telah dikerubungi emosi yang meledak-ledak. Memberikan tinjuan manisnya pada perut Seunghyun yang belum menghindar.

"Belum cukupkah kau untuk menghancurkan keluarga Kakakmu sendiri!?" pukulan bertubi-tubi ia layangkan pada tubuh yang terbaring pada tanah berumput liar.

Tiba-tiba satu hentakan yang dilakukan oleh Seunghyun menghentikan aksi brutal Jassy.

"Apa yang kau mau!?" Itu suara Yoona yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil, sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu kendaraan empat itu setelah berargumen panjang bersama anaknya, dengan alasan jika keselamatan Baekhyun adalah hal yang terpenting sekarang. Dengan nada permohonan, Baekhyun tak dapat berkutik.

"Ku kira kau akan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dengan bocah sok pintar itu," Seunghyun menendang kaki Jassy dan menginjaknya tak ampun membuat suara jeritan kesakitan Jassy menjadi musik dari suasana dingin itu.

"Brengsek kau Seunghyun! Kau sakit! Kau setan neraka!"

"DIAM KAU YOONA!" Teriakan Seunghyun menyurutkan nyali Yoona. Wanita cantik itu terlihat tak nyaman ketika memandang pancaran gelap pria didepannya.

"Awalnya aku hanya menginginkan kita hidup bersama," Seunghyun mendekat pada pijakan Yoona, lalu menjambak rambut bergelombang itu dengan kencang, menimbulkan suara rintihan sakit.

"Tapi, setelah semua yang kau lakukan sekarang. Keputusanku berubah. Aku ingin melenyapkanmu juga. Mengirimkan bocah itu pada neraka yang sesungguhnya."

Baekhyun berontak dari dalam mobil, ia mengetuk secara keras pada kaca tebal itu.

"Ibu... Ibu... Ibu.. Tuhan bantu aku..." tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Ia bahkan meraung, mengacak isi mobil berharapkan ada benda untuk membantunya keluar.

.

Tuhan tolonglah ... Jangan sampai hal terburuk terjadi...

.

Baekhyun sampai kelimpungan dan merasa kesal sendiri bahkan kedua tangannya lebam dikarenakan ia memukul kaca mobil terlalu keras, namun itu tak memberikan efek apapun pada benda tersebut. Ia berteriak karena tak mempunyai akal untuk keluar dan menolong ibunya yang tengah mencoba untuk mempertahankan nyawa oleh cekikan kuat Seunghyun.

.

Tidak...

Ini bukan saatnya..

Tuhan...bantu Ibu...

Berikanlah ia kekuatan untuk bertahan dari serangan buas Paman Seunghyun...

.

Tubuh ambruk disamping kanan luarnya memberikan penyelesaian dari situasi menegangkan itu.

TIDAK—!

Ia tahu jika doanya hanyalah sia-sia.

Menangis dan terus menangis...

Melihat raut pucat pasi ibunya dengan mulut dan mata terbuka, membuat cahaya hidupnya mati.

Di sisi lain, Seunghyun memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan menangis seperti halnya orang tak memiliki kewarasan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _ **.**_

Satu hantaman menimpa punggung Seunghyun dan pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Pelakunya adalah Jassy yang ternyata masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghentikan aksi gila lain Seunghyun.

Wanita itu terseok-seok mengambil langkahnya, mencari sebuah kunci yang ia yakini berada didalam saku celana _jeans_ Yoona. Jassy menangis melihat tubuh majikannya yang dingin tanpa nyawa. Ia tak menyangka jika akhir hidup kedua orang yang memberikan kepercayaan itu sangat tragis.

Diambil nyawa oleh adik kandung/adik iparnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Aku disini bersamamu." Jassy memberikan kalimat penenang yang ia tahu hanyalah percuma saja.

Ia pasti akan sangat _shock_ seperti hal nya Baekhyun ketika kematian seseorang yang melahirkan dirinya kedunia meregang nyawa didepannya.

Baekhyun bahkan belum menghentikan tangisannya setelah rangkulan yang ia terima dari Jassy.

Dan tangisannya begitu memilukan ketika tubuh ibunya ia rengkuh dengan erat tanpa menerima balasan.

Ibunya kini bersama ayahnya, didunia yang berbeda dengannya.

…

…

…

PROLOGUE 2

Happy reading~

…

…

…

"Sampai kapan kau berhenti berulah, Chanyeol?!" suara keras bernada marah itu bergema diruangan berlantaikan marmer putih.

Dan objek yang terkena dampratan, ialah seorang anak berusia sekitar tujuh. Lebam terdapat disekitar wajah tampan anak itu.

"Sekarang apalagi alasannya?!" pemilik suara tersebut adalah seorang ayah dari anak berwajah kacau bekas perkelahian. "Dengar, Chanyeol! Dengarkan Ayah baik-baik.." Yoochun merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya, agar dapat melihat secara jelas pada wajah yang dihiasi dengan luka-luka. "Berubah atau sesuatu berhargamu, Ayah lenyapkan!"

Chanyeol lekas menatap mata sang ayah. Mata bulatnya memproduksi cairan asin yang nyaris terjatuh dari kelopaknya, namun dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus kasar oleh punggung tangan. "Jangan, Ayah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Ayah marah lagi," ujarnya. Ia memberikan tatapan keyakinan pada Yoochun yang langsung meninggalkannya diruang tamu.

Tepat kepergian Yoochun, muncullah sosok gadis cantik yang memeluk bonekanya, berjalan kearah dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk. " _Oppa_...?"

Panggilan itu diberi tatapan sedih. Dan sang gadis tak dapat menahan segala emosi yang telah tertahan beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Jangan menangis... Jangan pergi karena Ayah selalu memarahimu, _Oppa_..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Ia memberikan gestur kepada sang adik untuk mendekatinya. "Kemarilah, _Oppa_ peluk," kata Chanyeol berusaha memberikan nada lembut disetiap kalimat tersebut.

" _Oppa_ tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Hyera jangan ikut menangis..." rangkulan itu dilepaskan oleh bocah lelaki.

"Janji?" gadis kecil bernama Hyera itu mengacungkan kelingking tangan ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ikatan janji kecil itu pun terikat.

.

.

Namun, Chanyeol tak menepati janjinya terhadap Yoochun. Ia kembali pulang dengan sekujur tubuh yang lebam, bahkan kini lebih parah. Bau busuk tercium pada tas mahal, kado dua tahun yang lalu hari Natal pemberian dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan teramat pelan menuju kamarnya diatas tangga, sebelumnya ia meminta Pak Ahn dan Bibi Hongseol agar tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya dari sekolah. Dan beruntung kedua orang itu menuruti apa yang ia inginkan.

Membutuhkan empat langkah, Chanyeol untuk berada ditempat yang aman. Sebentar lagi ia akan memegangi kenop pintu, sebelum sebuah suara _bass_ berbicara kepadanya dengan irama kematian. "Ayah rasa bukan tempat itu yang harus kau datangi," Yoochun datang tanpa sepengetahuan. Chanyeol merasa tak yakin untuk memandangi wajah marah ayahnya kembali. Ia yakin jika pancaran itu akan bertambah dengan kekecewaan atas perilaku yang telah ia langgar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..." Chanyeol mampu menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin. Ia begitu merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya karena telah melanggar sekaligus takut jika ayahnya akan memberikan hukuman lebih berat. Dan ancaman itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, yang Chanyeol pastikan itu ialah suara sepasang sepatu milik ayahnya. Bahkan nafas beratnya dapat Chanyeol dengar. Yang ia ketahui sekarang, adalah sang ayah teramat murka.

.

 _ **Bruk**_!

.

Chanyeol terhuyung kedepan, kepalanya menubruk pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Hal itu terjadi karena Yoochun memukul keras kepalanya hingga ia meninggalkan jejak awalnya. Tentu saja sakit. Itu terlampau sakit daripada serangan bertubi-tubi yang ia dapatkan dari segerombolan orang-orang yang selalu memberikan lebam pada wajah dan tubuhnya itu. Namun, kiranya untuk menangis pun Chanyeol sukar. Keterkejutan akan tindakan keras yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Mengapa?

Apakah aku sudah melewati batas?

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasa pusing sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi!" Yoochun bersuara lantang. Urat disekitar pelipis mencuat sempurna, dengan mata yang melotot, memancarkan kemarahan.

Chanyeol dengat cepat memutar tubuh, walaupun kepalanya kian terasa sakit. "Tidak, Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu padaku!" entah menangis karena alasan apa. Antara sakit pada kepala dan organ dalamnya, saling menumbuk pada tubuh ramping Chanyeol. Bocah lelaki itu menangis keras. "Jangan lakukan itu, Ayah!"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan kesabaranku! Sudah berapa kali kejadian ini terjadi? Aku terlalu muak dengan janjimu!" Yoochun berucap tajam. Pria itu menjauh tatkala Chanyeol mendekatinya, untuk meraih kaki jenjangnya itu. Meminta ampunan.

"Jangan pisahkan aku dengan—"

"Kita buat perjanjian lagi. Tapi—"

"Aku setuju, Ayah."

Dan Yoochun tersenyum, senyuman yang menyerupai seringaian. "Besok kau berangkat ke Jerman," lantas meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang terpaku duduk diatas lantai.

Hyera kembali datang menghampiri Chanyeol dalam keadaan kacau—lagi. Kini gadis cantik itu langsung menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan tangisannya membuat Chanyeol harus memeluk Hyera seerat mungkin. "Maafkan, _Oppa_..." Chanyeol berkata ditengah isakan.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu... _Oppa_ ," Hyera memukul punggung saudaranya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol harus mendapatkan kembali rasa sakit. Namun, tak mengapa. Ini seperti tebusan untuk dirinya yang selalu melanggar setiap janji.

" _Oppa_ tidak bisa—"

" _Oppa_ bisa melanggar janji itu dengan Ayah. _Oppa_ pernah melakukannya, bukan?"

"Itu tetap tidak bisa. _Oppa_ terlalu sering untuk melakukannya..."

Dan Hyera menghentikan aksi pukulannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan yang mungkin dapat dikatakan akhir, karena Chanyeol akan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

##

##

#

To be continued ~

A/N: nyobain bikin fic yang bertemakan selain romancenya aja. Disini, kek ala-ala sinetron. Pengen belajar untuk bisa mengembangkan satu ide. Moga bisa :"3

Dan semoga kalian bisa nikmatin ceritanya, terus keseleo tangannya buat ngereview ni ff /dicaplok/ oke fix ga mau banyak bacotan, terakhir Cinta dan Kasih untuk para readers :**

.

Salam riz!


End file.
